


Wrong Address (Right Person)

by anchovyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Female Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Feminization, JohnJaeWeek2021 (NCT), fem!jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchovyy/pseuds/anchovyy
Summary: "Fuck," she cursed as she pulled up the shipping form, she noticed that the receipt from the postal service had a different address compared to the one the customer provided, "oh god, what did I do."(Jaehyun who runs an IG clothing store accidentally sends the package to the wrong address.From there she learns that sometimes a mistake could be a good thing too.)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Wrong Address (Right Person)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #JohnJaeWeek2021 #Day3 - Fashion by [@JohnJaeFest](https://twitter.com/JohnJaeFest) on Twitter.  
> \- Written for a close friend of mine, so thank her for giving me this prompt if you like it.  
> \- Unbeta-d bcs I have no friends.  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anchovyy_).  
> 

It was a beautiful day so Jaehyun decided to go out from her studio apartment and take advantage of the nice weather. She had been cooped up inside for too long anyways, slaving away applying for jobs at marketing firms and working on her side business.

She walked over to her favourite cafe near the park and scored herself a table outside. As she's waiting for her food and drink to arrive she decided to open her laptop to check her email and maybe work on some designs as well. 

Jaehyun runs a small Instagram clothing shop. She initially started it in the second year of university to just re-sell clothes that her and her friends find no use for anymore – both new and preloved. Naturally, as the business grew, she began to have more interest in the clothing as well. She started doing some reforms on thrifts and even making her own simple designs that she often wears out, but rarely would she post them on the shop, fearing it wouldn't be up to standard. This, however, was an irrational fear, of course. All her friends and followers have mentioned how beautiful and nice they are and wanted her to sell more of her own designs instead.

In the midst of replying to some emails from potential employers her sandwich and americano arrived, reminding her of how hungry she actually was, having skipped breakfast this morning. She closed her laptop and put it aside, not wanting to spill anything on it.

She people watched as she ate until she heard her phone ping, signaling a new notification. She grabbed it and scrolled through her phone as she nibbled on her sandwich, checking on the couple of new comments on her IG, smiling at a particularly positive one under the most recent post of her own sundress.

_"I just got mine and it's so pretty. The pics don't do it justice, esp since it's just on a mannequin. Definitely gonna be buying from you again!"_

Jaehyun agreed, she does feel like displaying the clothes on a mannequin doesn't do them justice but she doesn't really have the budget nor time really to find someone to help model and take pictures for her so she settles. Jungwoo, her junior from university had told her before that she should just model it herself and that he'd be willing to help photograph it for her if need be, but she's too camera shy for it. She knows she's not bad looking, and on a good day she would call herself really cute but modelling clothes and posing for the camera like that is on a whole other level and that's just not for her, no matter who's photographing her. Plus, although she hates to admit it, she takes pride in the pictures she took. She made sure to display the details of the clothes and to make sure that everything she posts is aesthetically pleasing and fits the overall vibe of her shop's feed.

As she was enjoying her coffee, her phone vibrated again, a notification of a new IG DM flashing across the screen. She happily opened it with a smile, thinking that it would be a new customer inquiring for one of the pieces only to have the smile wiped away quickly.

"Hi, I ordered from you two weeks ago and I checked the tracking number and it says it's arrived but I didn't receive anything. Could you please check? I really hope you're not scamming me so I'm asking this privately. Hopefully it's an honest mistake."

"Oh my god? What happened?" she mumbled to herself as she quickly opened her laptop to check the tracking number and order ID the person provided after sending a quick reply back.

"Hi, I'm not sure what happened but I'll be checking on this now and get back to you right away once I've figured it out. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience caused."

She pulled up her order records and noted that this particular order contained 5 pieces of her own designs, and they were on the pricier range of things she sold too. 

"Fuck," she cursed as she pulled up the shipping form, she noticed that the receipt from the postal service had a different address compared to the one the customer provided, "oh god, what did I do."

______________

"No, Jungwoo, it's fine. I'm almost there anyways. I'll be alright don't worry." she sighed as she ended the call, pulling up the map application to check that she's at the right building.

Although Jungwoo is a year younger than her, they were childhood neighbours and have grown up together that they're practically siblings now. He ended up going to the same university as her too, so, naturally, he helped her out with the store sometimes – going out to get materials when she's too preoccupied and helping to sort orders and inventory when she was too busy with her final year thesis. 

After noticing the mistake during shipping she had complained to Jungwoo and he suggested going to the address to ask for the parcel back since it wasn't that far away, especially since the items are precious to her. Plus the customer still wanted the things she ordered and doesn't mind waiting longer, so it'd be nice to just resend them instead of having to make new ones, it helps cut her losses as well. 

Pursing her lips she entered the apartment complex. It wasn't the most upscale place in town, but it wasn't a cheap one either. Whoever the recipient of the parcel is clearly had some money and had their life sorted, so she hopes this will be an easy exchange. 

As she walked towards the elevator to go up to the 7th floor, she noticed that she'd need an access card for it.

"Of course," she mumbled under her breath before turning around and heading towards the front desk. 

"Hi, how may I help you?" the security guy behind the desk greeted her.

"Hello," she greeted shyly, "um, this sounds weird but uh, I wrongly sent a parcel to someone here so I'm wondering if I could go up and ask them for it."

"Oh. I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to go up without confirming with the resident first."

"Oh…" Jaehyun visibly deflated.

"Do you have their name or home address? I could ring them up for you?"

Jaehyun perked up at that and quickly pulled up the receipt and showed it to the security man.

"Oh, that Mr. Suh's address. He's really nice, so I'm sure he'd understand if you explain to him what happened. Let me call him."

Jaehyun smiled politely at the man as he dialed for Mr. Suh, praying that the man was home and available right now. She really wants to get this over and done with asap.

"Hi, Mr. Suh. This is Kun. Yes, yes. There's a lady here who wishes to meet with you. She said she wrongly sent a parcel your way– oh." Kun's eyes briefly landed on Jaehyun, giving her an apologetic smile, pulling the phone slightly away from his ear, "he's away on a business trip this week, do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, please," Jaehyun replied, reaching out for the phone.

______________

Johnny arrived home late Friday night since the flight back was delayed due to bad weather. Upon stepping in his apartment he saw the large box that he had received on Monday morning. The delivery man had knocked on his door right as he was heading out for the airport so he didn't really look it over and just signed it and tossed it on the coffee table. In hindsight, I could've been something fragile or perishable but he never really orders those things online so he didn't think much of it. 

Johnny sighed as he walked over to the box, looking it over properly now and finally noted the cute label on it that read "Peach's Closet". He pulled out his phone to snap a picture of it, opening his text app to send a message to the girl who called him on Tuesday. 

Was this the package you're talking about?

Omg yes it is!  
Can I pick it up tomorrow?

I'm fully booked till Wednesday.  
Can you wait till then?

It's really urgent so I need it tomorrow…  
Can you drop it off at the front desk security or something?  
I'll pick it up from them  
So sorry

Yeah, that should be fine  
I'll drop it off tomorrow morning and text you

Thank you so much  
Sorry for troubling you

______________

It was late in the evening of the next day when Johnny finally went home. He had a photoshoot booked by one of his co-worker, Lucas, and a blind date set up by his friend, Doyoung, right after it. He shivered as a memory of the blind date flashed across his mind – the guy was cute, but way too boring for him.

Johnny loved conversations and being active so having someone dead staring at him and barely being responsive was just not for him. Also the guy's hobby was to just Netflix and chill. Don't get him wrong, Johnny's down for that, just not all the damn time. He needs to go out, explore the world, challenge himself, feel the thrill, meet people. He'd go insane if he's just cooped up inside all the time. What the hell was Doyoung thinking setting him up with someone like that. 

As he walked through the front door of the apartment complex he saw a girl who he had never seen around before taking to Kun at the front desk. He didn't really pay much attention to them until the girl turned around, carrying the box he dropped off there in the morning. 

_Ah! So that's Jaehyun. What a beauty, she's exactly his type,_ Johnny thought to himself. He's honestly glad that he's bi, loves that he doesn't have to limit himself to the beauty the world has to offer. If he likes them, he pursues them. 

But just as he was about to greet the girl, his phone buzzed, Doyoung was calling him. 

"What? This better not be another blind date or worse, a second date with the guy from today. I can't even remember his name anymore," he growled into the phone, annoyed that Doyoung had the nerve to cockblock him after that horrible date match up. He could only sigh as he watched Jaehyun leave the complex, he missed his timing to get to know her.

______________

Johnny plopped down on his sofa, a plate of reheated leftovers in his lap as he channel surfed, looking for something to watch, he settled a variety show, not feeling like watching anything heavy that needed brain power. 

As he was done with his food, he placed the plate on the coffee table, deciding to deal with it later despite the better teachings of his mom to always do your dishes right away. He just wanted to vegetate after the long day. He slowly began to slide down from his sitting position to lay down, getting comfortable and scrolling through his phone as the TV played in the background. 

As he was about to open a new text from Doyoung he noticed the Instagram icon on his home page and it suddenly clicked. 

_Instagram. Jaehyun. Peach's Closet._

He quickly opened the app and searched for the shop. Glad he took a photo of the parcel that had the shop's IG handle. Yeah, he had her number, but it'd be kinda weird to just ask her to hang out randomly when their interaction was only to return a wrongly sent box of clothes, so stalking their social media it is.

Once the page loaded Johnny noticed the clean feed – all the posts had a similar aesthetic, tones matching and it flowed together as a whole. The photographer and editor in him appreciated it. He tapped on the profile's picture, opening up the stories and what he saw made him excited. They're gonna be having a booth at a university, and it's not just any university, it's his alma mater. He hasn't been there in three years after he graduated and he had no reason to go till now. Luckily he knows someone who currently goes there so he wouldn't look so out of place and can make up an excuse for when he _stumbles_ upon Jaehyun's booth by coincidence. 

Smirking, Johnny closed the app and scrolled through his contacts till his eyes landed on his cousin’s name.

“Hey, Mark,” Johnny spoke up into his phone, “Your uni is going to have an expo next Saturday right?”

“Yeah, why? You wanna come?” Mark asked, surprised. It’s rare for Johnny to want anything to do with his alma mater. 

“Yeah, would be good for some photography practice. I haven’t shot events and candid portraits in a while.”

“Alright. Just drop me a text when you’re there later then. I have a both for the hip hop club so I’ll be there all day.”

“Nice,” Johnny smiled, “see you on Saturday then.”

______________

It's around noon and Johnny finally arrived at his old university. Not much has changed from what he can see, the expo still as busy and boring as he can remember. He was part of the basketball and photography club but he never cared for any fundraisers or recruiting events like these. As he walked along the rather packed campus grounds he noticed some familiar faces, alumnis and now seniors who knew him offering smiles and nods as a form of greeting – he was rather famous during his time after all. 

He tried to look for the hip hop club booth on his own but to no avail. After a few more minutes of pointless walking he gave up and rang Mark up.

"Hyung? Are you here already?" the senior greeted him.

"Yeah. I tried to find your booth but I don't know where it is. I'm by the big central fountain, can you come here?" Johnny sighed as he took a seat on the raised edge of the fountain, making sure the spot was safe from any splashes of water. He did put effort in his look today after all.

"Oh, nice. I need to meet my friend near there anyways. I'll be there in 10," the younger replied happily before ending the call.

John decided to take out his camera while he waited for mark. He didn't bring anything fancy, just the standard 50mm lense since he wanted to take more portraits today, which hopefully includes Jaehyun's. 

As he was focused on shooting random people, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Surprised, Johnny quickly swivelled around, nearly knocking whoever it was that stood a little too close to him down.

"Woah, hyung," Mark laughed as he quickly took a step back, regaining his footing. 

"Jeez, you scared me Mark," Johnny huffed airily, putting his hand on his heart, being as dramatic as he can, "I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Yeah right," Mark giggled more, shoving the taller away before quickly moving closer again to give Johnny a strong hug, "it's been a while."

"Mhm. I've been busy with work, sorry Marky."

"It's fine, hyung. Let's go," the younger said with a smile as he parted from the warm hug.

The two kept talking during their walk, catching up on things they've missed over the past couple of months since they last met. 

"Mark, who's this friend of yours and which booth are you meeting them at?" Johnny said as his eyes landed on a familiar logo, causing a stutter in his step.

"Peach's Closet. It's right there," Mark pointed with his hand, "Jungwoo's not actually a _friend_ friend, we just have a class together and happen to be project partners this year. I need to get some stuff from him for it." 

"Uh huh," Johnny replied distractedly, already lifting his camera up as they walked closer, lense focusing on the girl behind the desk.

Johnny managed to take quite a few candid shots as they were walking over, proud of himself as he quickly thumbed through the picture display. 

"Mark!" a tall boy called out from inside the booth, quickly making his way out to greet him.

"Hey, Jungwoo."

"Sorry I couldn't go see you. Jaehyun's here alone so I gotta help her," Jungwoo pointed towards the girl still sitting at the desk behind him with his thumb, "Oh, right! I should introduce you guys."

Jungwoo led Mark closer to the booth and Johnny just followed along, both of the younger guys had apparently forgotten about his existence. 

"Jae," Jungwoo called the girl, "this is my friend, Mark. We share a stats class together."

"Mark, this is Jaehyun. She's a childhood friend of mine," Jungwoo added as he turned to Mark.

"Nice to meet you, Jaehyun," Mark said to the girl with a smile.

Johnny cleared his throat awkwardly, making Mark gasp, "ah, right. This is Johnny. He's an alumni. He's here to hang out with me and take pics, he's a freelance photographer."

"Nice to meet you, Johnny. I was wondering if you were Mark's stalker or something for a while there," Jungwoo joked, not missing the way Johnny's eyes lingered on Jaehyun before moving to meet his.

"Nice to meet you too, Jungwoo," Johnny supplied, offering his hand in a handshake that the younger returned.

"Anyways, excuse us for a bit, gotta talk about coursework," Jungwoo smiled at Johnny and Jaehyun, dragging Mark away.

"So, Jaehyun, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Johnny," the girl replied, a polite smile on her face, "feel free to grab a seat here, it'll probably take a while for them to come back."

Johnny hummed as he took the spot Jungwoo was occupying earlier. 

"You probably don't remember," Johnny started carefully, "but I'm the guy you wrongly sent the parcel to." 

"Oh," Jaehyun's eyes widened slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I would've greeted you earlier."

"No, no, don't worry. All you had to go by was my name, there's many other Johnnys out there," he chuckled. 

"I still haven't properly thanked you for returning the parcel, so thank you."

"It's the right thing to do, what was I gonna do with dresses anyways."

The two continued having small talks in between Jaehyun entertaining curious patrons that stopped by her booth – the small talk really was just mostly Johnny talking and asking questions while Jaehyun silently listened and gave brief answers. Johnny didn't mind it much, already getting the vibe that Jaehyun's the more aloof type and takes time to warm up to people. Besides, he managed to snap more candid photos of Jaehyun as she worked so that's a plus on its own. Johnny didn't know why but even just in a simple pastel purple hoodie she looks absolutely beautiful. He couldn't help but to be drawn to her. 

Soon, Jungwoo returned with Mark, a curious smile on both of their faces. 

"Jae, you needed someone to photograph for the IG posts for today right? Since Johnny is a photographer why don't you let him shoot you? You're wearing the new hoodie and skirt anyways," Jungwoo said as he slipped back into the booth.

"I don't wanna trouble-"

"It wouldn't be a problem at all, Johnny's here to practice his portrait shots anyway. He wouldn't mind. Right, John?" Mark added.

"Yeah, sure. It'll be my pleasure to have such a beautiful subject to shoot," Johnny smiled.

"Oh, but I've already bothered you enough with the parcel incident."

"I literally didn't have to do anything other than sign a piece of paper and talk to the front desk for that."

"Well, I-" 

"Come on, Jae. It'll be good for the shop. Your customers have been asking for a proper model and for new designs," Jungwoo further persuaded.

"Fine," Jaehyun sighs, biting her lip nervously, "I'm not an actual model or anything so don't expect too much."

"Don't worry, I like candids best. And you're a natural beauty so it wouldn't be hard to get good pictures either way," Johnny gave his best smile but Jaehyun appears unaffected.

Johnny and Jaehyun went to the campus's garden, where there weren't many people around. Johnny kept the small talk going during the walk over, hoping to build a relationship between him and Jaehyun before having to photograph the younger. It's always better to have some form of chemistry when shooting solo portraits like this in his opinion. 

Johnny kept talking to Jaehyun as she walked around looking at the flowers and scenery in the garden – the landscaping department of their university is pretty famous for a reason.

Jaehyun at first was hyper aware of the camera lense following her, the sound of the shutter snapping evident in her ears. But as Johnny kept talking about random things and pointing out random facts about the flowers and plants that he knew, she slowly got more comfortable, focus shifted to his soothing voice and laughter instead. She's thankful that Johnny is doing this for her, and that he's taking extra care and being absolutely patient with her even when he didn't need to. 

After an hour of walking around to take photos of both the purple hoodie she was wearing and the white cardigan Jungwoo made her bring along they decided to return to the booth.

"Can we stop by the cafe? I wanna get some coffee," Johnny said as they walked side by side.

"Sure, it'll be on me though, as payment."

"No, I won't-"

"If you're gonna spew some nonsense about how you won't accept a treat from a girl-"

"No," Johnny laughed, "I was gonna say I won't accept coffee as payment since there isn't anything to pay me for. I really did come here to practice. You've helped me with that, so we're even. We can just pay for our own stuff."

"Oh," Jaehyun clears her throat, "that might be true...but I'm still paying, I don't care." 

______________

The next day, Jaehyun received the picture files from Johnny through her iCloud. She opened them and couldn't help but smile, Johnny did a good job. As she was going through them Jungwoo walked into her studio, immediately noticing the picture displayed on her laptop screen.

"Johnny sent the pictures? Let me see."

"Yeah," she hummed, pushing her laptop towards the younger. He was there to help her sort out the shop inventory. 

"They're really good. You should let him take all your pictures from now on," Jungwoo commented as he clicked around the picture folder, "the clothes actually looked really good. I thought he'd just be focussing on your face."

Jaehyun rolled her eyes at that, "stop spouting nonsense and help me work instead."

"He likes you, it's so obvious," Jungwoo muttered. Although Jaehyun heard him she chose to ignore it.

After they've finished sorting out the shop's inventory Jaehyun finally had time to look at her phone, surprised at the amount of notifications she had. 

"Jungwoo!" she shrieked, "you posted the pictures from Johnny?!"

"Yeah, because I don't know how long it'll take you to do it on your own," he bit his lip, "don't be mad. You know you needed to do this. Look at the engagements and comments. People are more interested now when they've seen the clothes out in the real world."

Jaehyun could only sigh in defeat, she knows Jungwoo's right. She can't be stubborn if she wanted the business to grow, especially since none of the companies she applied for have gotten back to her. She might have to make this business be her full time job instead of a side gig. 

"Text Johnny," Jungwoo chirped as he noticed she's calmed down now, "thank him and ask him if he can shoot more for you."

"I can't-"

"It's just business, Jaehyun. I'm not suggesting you use him for free. Ask for his rates and hire him. It's better than going for someone random now. We know you can actually work with him and get good results."

______________

Johnny knocked on Jaehyun's apartment door, camera backpack loosely hung from one shoulder. He waited a while before knocking again as there was no sign of movement from the other side. He pulled out his phone and was about to call the younger after the third knock when the door finally opened, a slightly out of breath Jaehyun greeted him.

"Hi," she greeted, side stepping to let him in, "sorry I had my headphones on when I was working, didn't hear you knock the first time."

"No worries," he replied, dropping his bag gently on the sofa before he took a seat as well.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jaehyun asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Anything is fine," Johnny answered as he looked around the apartment. It was smaller than his, the kitchen and living room an open space, with a corridor that probably lead to the bedroom and work studio Jaehyun had mentioned before. Jaehyun's doing pretty well to be able to rent a nice place on her own in the city, especially with being a fresh grad.

"I hope you don't mind iced drinks since it's hot out," she said as she returned to the living room, handing him a large glass of iced coffee.

"No, this is perfect," he smiled at her as he took a sip.

"So uh, how are we gonna do this?" Jaehyun asked, pursing her lips, nervous. It's the first time she's doing this, unsure of how and why she had agreed to any of it.

"Could you show me where you usually take your mannequin pictures? I could see if it'll work for you as well so we can keep the similar background and aesthetics?" Johnny suggested.

"Yeah, sure, it's in the studio actually," she said as she walked toward a room at the end of the corridor slowly, giving Johnny time to get up from his seat and follow her, "sorry it's a bit of a mess right now."

"It's fine, my own home office is always a mess too," he assures.

The room was larger than Johnny expected, there's even a glass sliding door leading out to a small balcony. One wall of the room is lined with shelves stacked full of folded clothing and other materials Johnny assumed was for packing and her reforms and designs, a large table in the middle of the room, and a sewing machine on another wall near the glass door and window. There were scraps of cloth and threads littered around the room here and there, nothing too messy honestly it was rather well kept.

"I usually take the pictures in the balcony," Jaehyun spoke up as she opened the glass door, a nicely decorated place with a small table and a chair, and lots of house plants revealed to him. 

"Hmm," Johnny hummed as he stepped closer, standing right in the door frame, looking out. The balcony didn't have any view, it was facing another building, but luckily the wall was an exposed red brick so it didn't look bad.

"I can work with this," Johnny chirped, turning towards Jaehyun, a gentle smile gracing his face, "in fact, I think you'll look absolutely beautiful here, my camera probably won't be able to do you justice."

"Just make sure the clothes look good, I don't care how I turn out. I'll probably crop out my head from the pictures anyways," Jaehyun deadpanned, pursing her lips.

"You're really something else," Johnny chuckled softly, not believing his attempt at complimenting and flirting got shut down so nonchalantly. 

"I'm gonna go change and we can start?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll go grab my camera in the living room."

Johnny was taking test shots of the mannequin in the balcony when Jaehyun walked back into the room. Despite saying she would crop her head out of the pictures for the shop she still re-did her makeup and hair, making her look even more stunning if that's somehow possible and Johnny was flat out stunned and staring at her at this point. 

"Wow," Johnny cleared his throat, realising how he's making a fool out of himself, "uh, we can get started. I've set everything up. Just let me remove the mannequin and you can stand there."

The session started awkward, Jaehyun yet again being too aware of the camera in Johnny's hand. But just as he did previously, Johnny managed to distract her and take beautiful candid shots. Both Jaehyun and the dress she's wearing coming to life in the pictures. 

This became almost a routine, Jaehyun booking Johnny for at least a day a month. Their business relationship slowly blossomed into a real friendship, Jaehyun becoming more comfortable around Johnny and actually laughing and smiling at his jokes, even sometimes responding to his blatant flirting even if she didn't flirt back. There wasn't any signs of disgust or annoyance from Jaehyun so Johnny didn't mind and neither did he want to stop. He enjoyed seeing the dymanic he had with Jaehyun's slow but sure transformation.

______________

It's been about 6 months since Johnny first met Jaehyun and Johnny feels like maybe it's time to just go full steam ahead and ask the younger to go out with him properly seeing that his flirting didn't go anywhere with Jaehyun. 

He invited Jaehyun out for dinner one day as he managed to finish at the office on time. He would usually have to do over time to finish up all the work for the week since he needs his weekends free for his freelance photographing job, so this was a chance not to be missed. 

Jaehyun now easily accepts Johnny's invites to hang out, especially after she also became friends with Mark due to his and Jungwoo's budding friendship as well. The younger spoke highly of Johnny and it aided in her liking the older.

They ended up going to a small mom and pops restaurant between Johnny's workplace and her apartment, figuring it'd be easier both in travel and time wise. The place is one of Johnny's favourites and he hoped Jaehyun liked it. It'll be a buzz kill to ask someone out over bad food. 

They ate and talked - Jaehyun shared about her up coming design and how her followers are liking the new photos, complimenting Johnny on his photography skills, and Johnny gossipped about his work colleagues and the ridiculous things they sometime resort to to kill time before it's time to clock out. 

They spent almost 3 hours at the restaurant, glad that there wasn't much traffic on a Wednesday night or they would've had to be mindful of how long they hung out there. Johnny offered to drive Jaehyun home despite living in the opposite side and try as she might Johnny wouldn't take no for an answer.

So here they are, in Johnny's parked car in front of Jaehyun's apartment building. 

"Jaehyun," Johnny began softly, eyes on his lap, "I wanna ask you something."

Jaehyun hummed in answer, motioning for Johnny to continue.

"You know I've been flirting with you right? Like openly, directly flirting with you?" he said as he turned to look at her.

Jaehyun blinked a few times before nodding her head slowly, not sure what to answer.

"Do you find that uncomfortable?"

"Not really, no," Jaehyun replied, bottom lip jutting out a little.

"Okay.." Johnny nodded to himself before he continued, "do you wanna go out with me this weekend? On a date, boyfriend and girlfriend."

Jaehyun took a visible large breath, pausing for a few seconds before he answered, "yeah sure. That would be fun."

Johnny's face lit up, he reached for her hand and kissed it softly, "phew, okay."

"Okay.”

"I'll text you the details later." 

"Sure," she smiled at him, "get home safe John."

"Will do," Johnny said as she got out of his car and began to walk towards the building. He watched Jaehyun pause in her steps before turning around. He rolled the window down and was about to ask her if she left anything, but she just leaned in and kissed his cheek, muttering a quick, "you better text me when your home, boyfriend" before quickly skipping away. 

Johnny drove home with a silly grin on his face that night.

______________

They've been dating for a little over two weeks and Johnny noticed that Jaehyun is way more open with him now – more expressive and touchy – oftentimes she would stay close to him, body pressed close. She would unconsciously have a hand draped over him too – on his thighs, over his shoulder, around his waist. He's not complaining though, it's just something he didn't expect from the younger when he first got to know her. Jaehyun was aloof most of the time and she only really showed affection outwardly to Jungwoo who she had known for practically the rest of her life. It felt like a win for Johnny to get a similar treatment.

So it wasn't really a surprise to him when their little photoshoot for the next line turned into Jaehyun snuggling into him. But what did surprise him was when she backed up into the large table, jumping up to sit on it, legs slightly spread so Johnny could stand in between them. 

They kept hugging, sighing in content, basking in each other's presence. Johnny's fingers gently stroked her silky black hair while Jaehyun traced random shapes on his lower back. 

"I'm glad you convinced me to let you take my pictures. I didn't expect it to turn this way, but this is nice." Jaehyun mumbled into his chest. 

"Mm, I'm glad you're bad at typing in addresses," Johnny chuckled as he felt Jaehyun attempting to pinch his sides. It's hard to pinch him, he's mostly muscle and taut skin, nothing much for her pretty little fingers to grab onto.

“Shut up,” she huffed, “even if I got the wrong address, at least I got the right person.”

Amidst the soft laughter, Johnny felt Jaehyun's hand move lower down his back. Lower, lower, _lower,_ until it stops, resting to cup his ass after a few tight squeezes.

Johnny cleared his throat, about to pull back to look at her, to gauge her expression since they haven't really done much apart from light kisses. They haven't talked about it but Johnny wanted to respect Jaehyun's boundaries and doesn't mind waiting till the younger wants more. 

But Jaehyun was quicker and had latched her lips to his exposed collar bone, leaving gentle kisses, playfully nipping at the protrusion. 

"Jaehyun," Johnny sighed in pleasure, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she giggled as she pulled him down, to look him in the eyes as she licked her lips, "kiss me?"

Johnny didn't have to be told twice before he fully closed the distance between them, lips quickly finding hers. 

He leaned forward to deepen the kiss, his body weight pushing her down on the table. Johnny had half the mind to climb on the table to fully get on top of her but he doubted the table – sturdy as it seemed – would be able to bear his full weight as well.

Johnny licked at the seams of Jaehyun's lips and she gladly parted them, giving him full access. She moaned around his tongue, sucking on it, loving the way Johnny is eagerly exploring, tasting her.

Johnny pulled back after a while, both panting out of breath, lips swollen and glistening with spit. Johnny didn't take long before he moved back in, now attaching his plush lips to her neck, licking and biting experimentally, trying to find the spot that will set Jaehyun undone. 

"Johnny," she moaned softly right when he sucked on a spot behind her ear, she's sensitive there.

Smirking, Johnny nibbled more, sucking and licking harder, trying his best to mark her and to elicit more sounds of pleasure from her. His hands too start to explore, moving up and down her sides, loving the way the soft material of her dress feels against his palm.

As Johnny's lips moved lower down her neck, his hands moved up her torso to her chest. He moved his hand slower as he got closer to her breasts, giving Jaehyun time to stop him if she felt uncomfortable with where things were headed. Luckily, the only response he received was her wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer.

"Fuck, who would've thought you'd be this needy," Johnny mumbled against her collarbone as he grabbed her boobs, groping and squeezing at them.

Jaehyun could only moan his name, loving the way Johnny's handling her, giving her his full attention.

They went on like this for a while, Johnny saying sweet nothings as he marked her up, hands roaming her body. Somewhere along the lines he managed to pull the dress down to expose her breasts without taking it off, thankful for the stretchy fabric.

Johnny licked around her nipple, loving the way Jaehyun's breathing stuttered, before sucking it into his mouth. The more he nibbled and sucked on her breasts and nipple, the higher she arched her back, pushing against his mouth, wanting more. Her hips slowly began to undulate against his torso and crotch, needing him where it matters.

Johnny chucked as he pulled back, looking down at Jaehyun. Her hair fanned around her, some sticking to her face from the sweat. Her lips red from being bitten to keep her voice down, chest heaving, purple and red marks blooming on her otherwise unblemished skin. She looked like absolute sin and Johnny can't get enough. Johnny grabbed her hips and pulled her closer towards him, her ass almost hanging off the edge of the table as he spreads her leg wider, moving close to her crotch and began grinding up against her with purpose.

Jaehyun threw her head back at the friction, hands scrambling to find purchase on Johnny's strong arms that's pinning her hips down. It felt so damn good already.

"Johnny, Johnny," she panted his name with every breath, lost in pleasure.

Johnny leaned down to kiss her and they kept grinding against each other. The thin material of Jaehyun's dress and panties did little to soften the rough friction against the front of Johnny's bulging jeans. 

Jaehyun moaned wantonly as she rutted against Johnny's crotch harder, gasping and panting, her fingers digging into Johnny's biceps as they both felt a sudden wetness between them. Johnny sucked in a harsh breath, movement stilling.

"Jaehyun, did you just-"

"Shut up," she said, out of breath and still shivering as she quickly pushed him off of her and dragging him out of the room, quickly closing the door and locking it for good measure, thanking the heavens that Johnny was too exasperated to function normally. 

"Babe-" Johnny huffed in disbelief, turning the door knob, trying to go back inside.

"No! Go, I'll...I'll see you tomorrow John," Jaehyun said, covering her reddening face even when Johnny wasn't there to see her.

"Yeah? I could help you right now tho," Johnny chuckled, as he leaned against the locked door.

"No, just go John," she whined, embarrassed of herself. 

"What's a day gonna change tho, I'm still gonna be thinking about it tomorrow."

"Johnny I swear to God, if you don't leave right now," she huffs.

"Fine, fine. But just know I'm not gonna let this go tomorrow."

Jaehyun sighed a breath of relief as she finally heard Johnny walking away and the faint beep of the front door locking that followed soon after. She looked towards the table, noting the slightly wet spot at the edge of it, face becoming aflame again.

“I can’t believe I fucking squirted from dry humping him like that.”

Jaehyun gulped as she grabbed her phone, quickly opening her chat with Johnny, her face and ears burning bright red as she typed. 

Sorry about that.  
I'll pay for your drycleaning.

The reply she received from Johnny was almost instantaneous.

Oh honey, don't worry.  
It's honestly an honour to have that happen  
I'm looking forward to tomorrow (;


End file.
